srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The First of Three
|Next = or End of Saga (see Tips section for further) |Diff = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information This adventure became available on 2/12/2012. Here is the associated forum thread, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=2111 This quest is part of The Dire Saga a series of adventures. Location/Route Trithik Tips ;IMPORTANT - This quest is part of The Dire Saga a series of adventures. Therefore, your choices in this adventure can affect your subsequent quest opportunities as follows; Also this saga is still being developed and released so these Tips may not be complete or may change as the saga unfolds. If you decide against undertaking this quest for Kyvus it locks you out of the subsequent adventure The Second of Three. Also for characters that have Bones and Dust available and this adventure or it's sequel, The Second of Three, running Bones and Dust will lock you out of either adventure and all subsequent Kyvus aligned quests. However, it is possible to complete this adventure and get the subsequent adventure The Second of Three and keep Bones and Dust open. See the Tips section in Bones and Dust here for more details. For characters that choose to undertake this quest. Doing anything but killing the target will result in Kyvus's displeasure and you will be locked out of the subsequent adventure The Second of Three which is detailed further in the Walkthrough below. Additional notes to be added as Saga progresses. Last updated 3/9/12. Prerequisites A Wrinkle Note: This quest is only available if you undertake the mission for Kyvus and actually kill both the guard and Perin Marshfoot your target in A Wrinkle - see its Tips section for further details. Also there are certain other conditions that have to be met - see The Tips section for Bones and Dust. Walkthrough This adventure begins in Trithik where you encounter Kyvus who advises you that there are "three whose fates you will mete." Kyvus tells you your unnamed victim lives outside of Mirgspil in Beggar's Bog. He gives you a Vial of Clear Liquid to assist you in your task. You then get the following options *Decide to embark upon the grim task... *Decide against it... which ends the adventure. However, you keep the Vial of Clear Liquid. Also you are awarded 64 general xp instead of 128 general xp for the end reward. This also locks you out of the subsequent adventure The Second of Three, but lets those characters who have Bones and Dust available keep it available. If you embark upon the task you locate your target and get the following options *Attempt to poison your target using the vial... ** ***Success, The victim dies and the adventure ends. 128 general xp end reward. ***Failure, You take damage (-22 and -48 SP confirmed) then go to combat *Attempt to ambush your target... ** *** Success, go to combat. (Note: Although there is text indicating the foe is wounded the foe isn't listed as a "wounded" type.) *** Failure, you take damage (-22 and -47 SP confirmed) then go to combat. ****Combat with Skilled Swordsman. Foe MR is variable as follows when running it in "scaled" mode; ****If your ambush attempt succeeds - or, ****If your ambush or poisoning attempt fails - *****Flee, adventure ends and you retain the vial - 128 general xp for completion. However your character will not get the follow up adventure The Second of Three. *****Kill your foe, the adventure ends and you retain the vial - 128 general xp completion. *Leave and abandon the task... if you choose this option the adventure ends. You receive the full 128 general xp end rewards and keep the Vial of Clear Liquid. However your character will not get the follow up adventure The Second of Three. If you undertake the task then flee at any time there is text regarding Kyvus being displeased and the subsequent adventure The Second of Three will not be available for your character. If you kill the foe (regardless of how) the body transforms into a long decayed undead corpse. Rewards *32 xp to Thievery for succussfully using the vial which is optional *Combat xp *Variable completion rewards as follows; **128 general xp for all but **64 general xp for refusing the task outright Category:AG-only Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty